As the time goes on
by AiStrawberry
Summary: This fic is displaying in the range of 3years. Lina starts this fic as a 14years old teenager refusing guys but only to the time as she meets someone special...but as the time goes on the things rapidly change.


As the time goes on

Authors Note: This fic is going to be written on a true occurrence...so it will get better with each chapter...therefore even if the first chapter doesn´t look like much please hold on a read throught the next chapters as well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers

Chapter1. : Anxiety

"Amelia could you reach me my rubber?" Amelia reached over to Linas pencase ans stuck the rubber in between her fingers. Lina fingered the gum of the rubber and brushed it against her notice. Eyeing her work she set the rubber down, finding Amelia stare at her."What...?" She asked feeling that it hit a nerve since Amelia turned her gaze elsewhere. Finding her reaction suspicious, Lina paused in her writing and stared at her friend...now the situation turned.

Amelia sweatdropped at the feel of Linas penetrating glare. "Oi Lina, yould you please stop...?"

"Not until you tell me why you were starring at me." Amelia waved her hand as if to indicate that it´s nothing big or even worth of suggesting, but Lina played that game better. " You telling me or not!"

"Oh my...I just thought about the cute cute guy that asked you out today..." Lina sighned, signalizing she wasn´t in the mood for such a talk. "I told you already x-times that I´m not interested in him nor any other guy at this school." Amelia scowled not ready to let this oportunity flip her hands."But why not give him a chance, even if a small one...? "Lina reached a hand to her silky red hair, fingering a few strands and turning them around her finger. "Because I don´t want to go out with someone I don´t even know half an hour. Who knows what sort of guy he would turn out to be. " Amelia froze in midmotion letting Linas word sink in." And waht if he truned out to be just perfectfor you. He was cute already and a gentleman at last! " Lina scowled standing to leave, turning her gaze to Amelia "If YOU liked him that much just go on and date him." With that she exited the classroom and shut the door behind her.

Amelia cast a glance at the spot where Linas back was, muttering a few words under her breath, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Go easy on her or she´ll recoile even further." Amelia rested her hand over Zelgadiss´s , relieving in the strong presence he was...

As soon as Lina closed the door behind her, she let out a breath she didn´t knew she was holding. She felt a bit guilty for snaping at Amelia like that. She sure was dissapointed now, but why does she even need to talk about guys over and over again. A faint ring ring of the school bell echoed throught the school. She wasn´t in the mood for her Math class nor did she want to talk to Amelia...not right now. So she turned on her heel taking the path to the left and exiting the school building. One my thought it would be someone there, to halt her in her escape. Lina didn´t mind at all, this way she had it far more convenient. She stretched and took a deep breath, relieving in the feel of the fresh air on her skin. It was pathetic, that something so normal like fresh air could make her feel happier and more content. The small pleasures of life, one might say. Slowly her place came into view. Lina sped her pace, suddenly wanting to be quickly home and think a bit. She sure needed to clear her mind and sort things out. Lina reached the gate, openning it with her key and summoning the elevator. She was living on the third stock and used to use the stairs, but today she certainly felt drained enought, to feel justified in her laziness. As the elevator reached the ground floor, Lina quickly stepped in pressing the button to the third stock. Stepping out of the lift she openned her door and sighned, as she quicky walked to her room and lowered herself into the bed...still full clothed.

"This is doing no good." After 15minutes of trying to think, she found herself half asleep. Lina rose from her bed and changed to her home outfit, containing a pair of leggins and a loose shirt. Feeling confortable she sat down in front of her computer and turned it on. Logging into a chat room, as she always did since she had classmates chatting with her. But found none of them logged in. "Damn it...sure they are still at school, since they have classes they attend to." But then something caught her attention. It was a message that read:

You all alone here...?

Lina pondered for a while if she should write back or not. Afterall she WAS all alone there, so why not chat with someone new...

It seems I am...

Seconds later she read...

It would be a shame to let such a beauty all alone, wouldn´t it?

And Lina could only wonder, how fast he could write as another message shoved up...

Would you grant me a date...?

Lina was just slightly out of breath. She needed to adjust to the fact that she has been asked out on a blind date, but he seemed to be really nice and cool and before she knew it she wrote...

Granted ...

She sure owned Amelia at least to try out this one...

Would tomorrow at the shopping centre be alright with you...? Around 6pm?

He sure don´t want to waste time, Lina thought.

Sure thing...tommorow then.

And then she logged out

"...This sure went smoothly..."Lina stared at the blank monitor for a while longer, comprehending the turn of events. Just a hour ago, she would surely deny any guy. But something about him made her agree, he seemed interesting...and it didn´t even take long. It was just a couple of messages that would get into the range about five minutes. Lina stood up and went about her daily events. Since her parents were out of the city, she had her home all for herself. So by the time she had everything cleaned and done, the videorecorder clock read 10pm...

The next morning found her swaying on the waves of anxiety. It was only 7am and she sure was nervous like hell. But first she needed to go on with her daily routine, which meant school. She slowly managed to get dressed and get on the way to school. Lina sure was going to tell Amelia about her blind date and she sure needed her to escort her to her date, otherwise Lina was sure she would just turn around and head home in the middle of the way. It really was a nice day today. Lina was relieving in the singing of the birds. It was summer now and in a couple of weeks it would be summerbreak. She just couldn´t await it...Lina reached her school quite quickly, wondering if her thoughts made the time flow by quicker than usual. She headed straight to her class, hoping to find Amelia already in there. After she made it upstairs to the second floor, Lina openned the door and scanned the room for Amelia. She headed straight towards her and blurted out..."Please do escort me to my blind date today! " That was it...she sure knew now how anxious she really was. She didn´t even greet her in the first place and she practically shouted to the whole class, that she was going to have a blind date.

Amelia was looking at Lina, obviously at loss of what to say. She was taken by surprise one of THE sentences, thath she was sure she would never ever hear come out of Linas mouth. Lina wasn´t the type to date guys, even if she knew them quite a bit. She refused MANY of them one by one. And there sure were guys that came even a cesond time, asking again only to get refused once more. And now she has been asking her to escort her to a BLIND date?

Lina felt the seconds Amelia was starring at her as if it were hours. She sure wasn´t surprised at her reaction. Nothing less from Amelia...but she found herself blushing under her gaze."So...!"

Amelia snapped out of her thoughts,blinking a few times before she accepted, saving her questions for later.

Five o ´clock finds Amelia at Linas place, searching her wardrobe for something to wear. Numerous outfits were split all over her room, covering her floor and bed, some even hung from her chandelier.

Amelia sighned in desperation."Lina what would you like to wear...? We´re almost throught your whole wardrobe...if you don´t choose something to wear, I ´ll pick something out!" Lina put her hands on her hips, leveling her gaze at Amelia."Sure...go on. I want something that would let me look good, but wouldn´t be much revealing. It should be comfortable, but shouldn´t look like I was jogging before my date. And it should be able to be completed with jewellery, but shouldn´t look like I tried hard to look good." Amelia sweatdropped. Lina sure wasn´t hard to please. Amelia thought for a split second, looking around the room and onto the clothes. Running a hand throught her fine dark hair, she took few things from the wardrobe and collected a few pieces of clothing from floor. She spread all of it on the bed before Lina. Lina let her gaze rest on her bed taking in the simpleness and fineness. A minute later Lina was dressed in a dark red shirt, which was slightly short and revealed Linas trim stomach. The strap of the shirt went around her neck, letting her back bare. She had white shorts and highheels. A silver chain around her ankle, a watch on her arm and silver earrings that reached all the way to her chin completed her outfit. They were especially complimenting her hair, which cascaded in waves all the way down her back. Lina was breathless as she examined herself in the mirror. The outfit really satisfied all her requests and she looked stunning in it..."Amelia you have really overdone yourself...nothing less from you!" Amelia fell on the bed, glad that this was over." Thanks ...glad you like it, now we can get going." Lina stiffened a bit, but took her handbag and keys, locking the door behind Amelia...

_**Thanks for reading and I will submit another chapter as soon as I get some reviews...so please do review cause I would want to submit... XD ja ne**_


End file.
